fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavier Family
---- Xavier Family (ザビエル ファミリー Zabieru Famirii) is a small self-proclaimed family who all lived around Bosco but eventually came to Vergston to live. The family is filled with a slave, a royal, a theif and a child who never had childhood. Members *Sakura Xavier *Ame Xavier *David Xavier *Kyle Xavier Relationships Kyle = Kyle Xavier (カイル ザビエル Kairu Zabieru) '' is the oldest of the brothers at the age of nineteen. He, although, is the most immature, and does not take the older brother role seriously. He has a crush on Sakura but is a bit of a pervert anyway. Kyle use to be rich but after his father died he was quickly moved over to Vergston - a slave exporting country - so he can merge with the royalty and help export the slaves. Kyle rebelled and met up with other slaves and people with the same thoughts as him, with that he created a family and changed his second name to Xavier. He met Sakura with his two other brothers while she was dying due to the cold winter, with one look at her scars Kyle knew she was a former slave. Kyle did everything in his power to help her and soon he devolved feelings for Sakura but Sakura did not have feelings for him and so it ended up it wasn't meant to be. Kyle seeks out to kill the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ ''Fia Rogu). |-| Ame= Ame Xavier (アム ザビエル Amu Zabieru) '' is really hot-headed and is one of the most worrying people out of the group. Ame decided to curse his fate after he felt like where ever he went created chaos and death and he blames the creation of Vergston on himself. Ame is only sixteen and isn't really a powerful Mage at all, in fact, he annoys his family because when he feels like he is weak he won't even try to attack or fight meanwhile if he can defeat something with ease he will become a savage and will let them have no mercy. Ame has a hatred for all of the Xavier family and is currently waiting for the perfect time to pick up and leave them in the dust. David is worried the most about him since he can see the anger and Dark Souls around him showing his cold-blooded thoughts and attitude even so David has said nothing to Ame, frighten he will only cause more problems. Ame just wants to go back to his past and become the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ ''Fia Rogu) like he used to be but instead of only killing certain people he craves the death of all. |-| David= David Xavier (デービッド ザビエル Deebiddo Zabieru) '' is the youngest out of the family at the age of fourteen. Even so, he is by far the strongest in the group with also the biggest heart even though he has suffered so much pain. David is a Light Souls user meaning he can see the dark and light souls around him and everyone. Due to this, he can see David's joys of evil and death around him and the Dark Souls are seem to hug him with joy and envy. David met up with the family after Kyle found him left alone at the age of five in another country. Kyle saved him and raised him as a son however Kyle has never told him to his face that he is really his father and so David just thinks he is like the rest of the family. David's family was murdered by the Fire Rogue (フィア ログ ''Fia Rogu), also known as Ame Xavier, however, David has no idea about Ame's past and how he is waiting to go back to it in a heartbeat. |-| Sakura= Sakura Xavier (サクラ ザビエル, Sakura Zabieru) was once a slave who worked for a cold and cruel slave owner called Ariana De Monte however at the age of seventeen and the help of a rogue Sakura managed to escape the hell she lived with for over seven years. She bumped into David Xavier while running who quickly took her in and allowed her to join the Xavier Family! Sakura is kind to all of her brothers mainly because she is greatful to be able to walk around with chains and the thought that she will be whipped by her family. She learned Chain Magic thanks to them and so she feels like she is forever in a debt to them. They family is sure they can never find anymore greatful than Sakura and sometimes feel like it's a curse because they know how much she would do for them. |-| Trivia * The family is based off the main character from the anime/manga series Magi * The symbol for the family actually means Family Category:Xavier Family Category:Family Category:Sakura0Xavier Category:Sakky's Completed Articles